


The Mysterious Case of the Hiccups.

by paulinkaaxx, SailorHeichou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Luffy, Adorably Awkward!Law, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based off a Scene from Good Doctor, Crushes, Doctor/Patient, Luffy being a little shit, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/pseuds/paulinkaaxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<strong><em>hic</em></strong>-</p><p>The first hiccup that started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Case of the Hiccups.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paulinkaaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulinkaaxx/gifts).



> If anyone has ever seen the Korean Drama Good Doctor, you should recognized where I got the idea from. 
> 
> Anyway, told this prompt to my waifu, Paula and she loved it so I'm writing this for her (because she had a shitty day) and also for myself~

The first time it happened, Law had just been doing his usual rounds of visiting his patients as their attending Physician but he hadn't been prepared to meet a one Monkey D. Luffy that day. The boy had been admitted into the Hospital the previous night before with some broken ribs and a fractured arm after he got into a pretty nasty scrap with some thugs who were trying to mug a poor innocent girl. He was pretty banged up but Law was slightly put-off by the boy's bright smile regardless of his injuries. They had also been monitoring Luffy for any signs that he might have a concussion but so far, things had been looking clear and normal. 

"Good Afternoon, My name is Dr. Trafalgar Law and I'll be your physician while you're staying here in the Hospital, Luffy-ya." 

The boy had stared at him curiously for a couple of seconds, as if studying Law carefully. The physician was used to getting stared at. After all, he didn't look like your average Doctor at all. He was tall, lanky and his hair was odd color of midnight blue leaning more toward black unless seen in the right lighting. His eyes were a striking golden yellow, further accentuated by the dark rings under his eyes. His body was covered in tribal tattoos, down to his knuckles and his ears were double-pierced. All in all, Law looked nothing like what a Doctor of Medicine was supposed to look like but by now, he was used to some of his patients being offended by his unprofessional appearance. 

To his surprise, however, the boy named Luffy only beamed up at him widely. His round cheeks stretching so that his grin reached from ear to ear and his big, brown eyes crinkled with mirth. 

"You've got a funny way of talking, Doc." the had commented with an intriguing laugh. "Hey, are those tattoos real?" 

The raven-haired boy was nearly leaning half over the protective railing of his hospital bed as he examined the tattoos on Law's knuckles a little more closely. Startled, Law's mouth hung slightly ajar as he gaped at the younger man who stared at all his visible tattoos with wonder in those warm pools of chocolate brown and that's when it happened-

- ** _hic_** -

The first hiccup that started it all. 

As soon as the little sound left his throat, Luffy's attention was immediately on Law's face as his eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. Law tried to recover from the little slip up and awkwardly he cleared his throat, loosened the black tie he had been wearing from around his neck and pulled nervously at the collar of his white button up shirt. 

"Pardon me," he mumbled quietly. The boy, Luffy, threw his head back in a fit of giggles and the doctor felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment immediately. "As I was saying, Luffy-ya. You- **_hic_** -" 

Luffy's giggled intensified as Law slapped a hand over his mouth and felt the warm blush that had blossomed across his cheeks spread downward toward his neck and had he not been wearing a shirt, he was sure the blush had probably already spread to his chest by now. He even felt the tips of ears go hot and he immediately frowned into his cupped hand over his mouth. 

"Gee, Doc. You sure know how to brighten someone's day." Luffy wheezed as he struggled to even out his breath and wipe the tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. 

"Shut - ** _hic_** \- up." 

The boy only crumbled into the mess of laughter he'd been just before and Law had had enough. With one hand still cupped over his mouth to muffle the string of hiccups that threatened to spill over, he briskly left the small hospital room with one hand tightly fisted at his side. He was sure he probably got a few strange looks as he nearly power-walked through the halls of the 5th floor but he didn't care. The sooner he got away from the bright, cheerful boy known as Monkey D. Luffy, the better.

\- ♥ -

"Penguin, I need you to check something for me."

"Sure, boss. What's up?" 

"Do a physical on me and see if there's something wrong with my Diaphragm or respiratory." 

Penguin, a 4th year resident in Law's department, turned in his swivel chair to cock a questioning brow at his superior who sat slumped on the small love-seat in the lounge with a cup of room-temperature black coffee in his hand and a deep frown on his tired face. 

"Uh, any particular reason why?" 

Law drew out a long, exhausted sigh before he ran his free hand down his face.

"I think, there's something weird going on with me." 

"How so?" Penguin drawled. 

The older man hesitated to tell his colleague just what has been bothering him for the past week since he met Monkey D. Luffy. About how he just can't stop hiccuping whenever he's so much as stand within a 5 foot radius of Luffy and how thoughts of the boy were keeping him up at night. Taking away from what already little and precious hours of sleep he barely had to begin with and adding to his growing frustrations. Eventually, Law relented. 

"It's that Luffy kid," he paused when he thought he felt that familiar bubble of discomfort in his chest, when a hiccup threatened to make itself known but when it didn't come he relaxed and continued his explanation. "I know it's going to sound ridiculous but... whenever I'm around that kid I can't stop hiccuping and it only happens with him, I'm perfectly fine around my other patients. I'm starting to worry that there might be something wrong with me." 

The lounge room fell silent as Penguin simply stared back at his superior with an unreadable expression on his face. Law held his breath in anticipation for what the man might say but the silence was only dragged on and on until it was eventually too much for the older man to deal with and he ended up breaking the silence first. 

"This is usually the part where you tell me I'm overreacting and that I need to stop worrying so much." he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 

Penguin only snorted a laugh, "Sorry, Boss, but I just don't think you're going to like what I have to say is all." 

"And what's that?" 

"You have a crush on the kid." 

The room once again fell silent, deafeningly so, and Law could only stare right back at his subordinate with a blank expression as if the man had just spoken to him in a foreign tongue. Penguin looked terribly pleased with himself which only made Law suck his teeth softly in annoyance before he stood up from his spot on the small couch and he made to leave the lounge. He stopped in front of the other's man desk and handed him the already cold cup of coffee just before he made his exit of the room. 

"Don't make any plans for the weekend." he told the other man as he paused at the door frame.

Penguin only laughed nervously, "Uh, why not?" 

"You'll be on-call, that's why." 

Law watched as the other man immediately deflated but he still had a rather impish grin on his face, "Yes, sir." 

Feeling more tired and frustrated than when he first walked into work this morning, Law dragged himself toward his ridiculously spacious office to hopefully get some peace and quiet before he was called away to tend to his remaining patients. One of the last patients to visit before the end of the day; Monkey D. Luffy. Law needed some time to mentally prepare himself for that visit. He absolutely refused to think about Penguins opinion on the reason behind his hiccups. He would absolutely not acknowledge the way his heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of seeing Luffy later. Absolutely not.

\- ♥ -

"Good Afternoon, Luffy-ya."

"Heya, Dr. Traffy!" 

Law internally cringed at the horrible nickname Luffy had given him after their first meeting. Luffy had been in the hospital for the past two and a half weeks and he was finally being discharged tomorrow evening. Law ignored the pang of disappointment he felt at the thought of not being able to see Luffy and his bright, sunny smile anymore after tomorrow. 

"I've gone over the results of your X-Rays and the CT-Scan we took yesterday. Everything is healing up nicely and the swelling from the minor concussion you received should no longer be a problem. Just follow the instructions I've given you on how to rest your body while you're recovering at home and you should-"

"Hey, Traffy." 

Law reluctantly looked up at the boy, after he'd specifically gone out of his way to avoid having to make any kind of eye contact with Luffy when he walked into the room. He knew that if he did make eye contact with Luffy or that if he stayed any longer in the room with the boy than was necessary, his hiccups would without a doubt start up once again and he'd very much like to leave this hospital room for the final time with some of his dignity intact. That plan failed the moment piercing yellow eyes trailed up to meet wide, curious pools of sparking amber brown eyes in the setting sunlight and Law regretted setting foot into the room almost immediately. He felt a little breathless staring at Luffy who was staring right back at him, a coy smile curling the corners of his rosy lips as the boy shifted on the bed so that he was on his hands and knees, crawling _toward_ to physician who stood just at the foot of the bed, clipboard in hand.

- ** _hic_** -

"Hey... Law." Luffy's voice seemed to drop an octave or two, taking on an almost playful lilt as mischief danced around in his eyes.

Law felt himself swallow thickly but his body was frozen stiff and he couldn't make himself move away, even if he desperately wanted to. Luffy only drew closer and closer, like a wild beast stalking it's prey, he approached Law with a careful precision ready to pounce at a moment's notice. His fingers curled around the clipboard a little more tightly now as he waited with bated breath to hear what Luffy wanted to say. 

"You like me, don't you?" the coy smile Luffy donned stretched into something a little more innocent now but not any less dazzling or captivating and Law noticed the way Luffy's eyes flicked down toward his trachea that bobbed in his throat as he swallowed once more. He was sure his face must have been quite the sight because it currently felt like it was on fire.

- ** _HIC!_** -

Luffy giggled, "I'm right, aren't I? C'mon, you can tell me."

Law finally managed to use his words but he immediately regretted trying to speak as soon as his lips parted,

"L-Luffy-ya, what are - ** _hic_** \- you do- ** _hic_** -ing?"

The boy was now only a few inches away from him and Law knew he had to move away now or risk embarrassing himself further. His body finally responded to his brains desperate pleas to get away but it was too late. He felt a smaller hand wrap around his wrist firmly, yanking him downward toward Luffy who surged upwards and smashed his lips against Law's in a clash of teeth and soft, warm flesh. It was painful at first, Luffy had pulled him down with such force that Law was worried he might have broken a tooth or maybe cut his lip but he also couldn't deny how much he enjoyed having the younger man's lips pressed against his. Even if the kiss wasn't the most ideal or romantic, Law was a bit shell-shocked from being kissed by the object of all his current affections. 

When Luffy pulled away, there was a light tint of pink dusting his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly up at the taller man. His lips were red, a blossoming bruise starting to form and Law had no doubt in his mind that his lips didn't look just the same. There was silence for a long moment or two as Law just blinked down in shocked confusion, Luffy beaming so brightly it could rival the sun itself. Eventually, however, Law got his senses back and he slapped a hand over his mouth, his face turning several shades of red as he stumbled backwards until his back slammed against the wall just behind him. The back of his head slightly jerked against the white board behind him, smearing the dry-erase words that had been scribbled down by whoever was the charge nurse that day. 

"W-what do you - ** _hic_** -think you're doing!? - ** _hic_** -" Law stammered.

Luffy only laughed mischievously as he started to crawl off the bed to corner the flustered doctor, "You like me, admit it!" 

"Stay - ** _hic_** \- away from me! I don't - ** _hic_** like you and I - ** _hic_** \- don't date my own - ** _hic_** \- patients!" Law was breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down and ease the hiccuping fit he was currently having but with his heart currently a fluttering, pounding mess it was no so easy to do. 

Eventually, Luffy frowned and closed the small gap between them, wrapping his long, gangling arms around the taller man's torso while hugging him so tightly Law worried Luffy might snap his spine in half. The younger man rocked up onto his tip-toes and craned his neck until he was just able to reach Law's chin where he placed a soft kiss against his scruffy goatee and the boy smiled, 

"Just shut up and kiss me, Doc. After tomorrow I won't be your patient anymore so will you go out with me?" 

Law could no longer fight against that kind of reasoning. He found that Luffy could be very persuasive when he wanted to be, especially when it came to getting his own way. In the end, Luffy did get his way and Law would never forget that first time he met Monkey D. Luffy in a small hospital room one late evening.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had hot, kinky hospital sex and lived happily ever after. **THE END.**


End file.
